


A Proposal

by Aphordite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Apprentice, Gen, Male pronouns for Asra, Marriage Proposal, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: Asra was almost sure she was not actually there. He was certain in fact, because someone laying there, in bed, her curves accentuated by the sheet that only barely hid her other, more feminine, features.





	1. Asra

Asra was almost sure she was not actually there. He was certain in fact, because someone laying there, in bed, her curves accentuated by the sheet that only barely hid her other, more feminine, features.  
He wanted to touch her, place his hands on her waist, to feel her skin, smell her, kiss her. Make sure she was real, and here with him after so long. With her memory returned he finally felt like she was back with him. But he must have been staring too long because she shifted and rolled over, that sheet really did not hide much did it, she scrunched up her face and opened her bleary eyes.  
“Asra? Is something wrong?” Her voice was full of sleep. She yawned. Which brought her arm to her eyes. Every move was graceful in his eyes, especially in the early morning light. He got into the bed and looked at her smiling.  
“Nothing, I’m just admiring your beauty. You look like a goddess.” He leaned in and kissed her, a hand on her waist.  
She pulled away and looked at him carefully. “What was that for?”  
“I already told you. Your beauty, come on,” he grabbed her hand, “I have something to show you.” She got up, her pajamas almost leaving little to the imagination as well, and followed him.  
Their hands were entwined as they walked down to the shop. Asra soon separated from her, and went to a hidden spot. “Go wait by the card table please?” His voice spoke from behind the curtain.  
“What are you doing?” She smirked as she walked to the spot and sat down.  
Asra appeared and knelt down in front of her, a smirk playing on her lips.  
“We haven’t been in here in a while have we? Just the two of us.”  
“No. We haven’t.” She looked at him, her eyes level with his.  
“Well, that’s strange,” he put his hand on his chin. “We used to spend so much time in here” he took her hand and opened up her palm.  
“Close your eyes please.”  
She giggled and closed them feeling his hand trace over the lines on her open palm.  
“You have done so much for me, you are so wonderful and do all in your power to protect me, when I should be the one protecting you. You’re powerful, beautiful, and have this intense need to care for others. I was selfish, for so long without you.”  
“Asra…I” a blush was creeping on her cheeks.  
“Wait I’m not done.” He had flipped her hand over and was now rubbing circles with his thumb.  
“But you have changed me, I want to be better for you. So please,” he kissed her hand, and something was slid onto her finger and she opened her eyes.  
It was a beautiful, silver band, wrapped around a purple gem. She almost didn’t hear the next part of his question because her brain stopped functioning as she jumped over the card table and kissed him.  
“I take that as a yes?”  
“YES!”


	2. Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia’s turn! They/Them for ya all to put your apprentice in.

It was hard to deny the beauty of The Apprentice. It was also even harder to deny their beauty when standing next to Nadia. Together they were the ultimate power couple. Under their guidance, Vesuvia thrived, the coliseum was destroyed and repurposed. The flooded district was repaired, and even Lazaret was changed to a memorial, rather than a graveyard. 

Everyone knew the two were close, they assumed already that Nadia had married the apprentice secretly. So rumors were spreading about the castle. The apprentice vehemently denied these claims, their mood shifting throughout the day. Slowly becoming more embarrassed as the day went on, it seemed no matter where they went the whispers grew stronger about the marriage. 

They rounded the corner toward the balcony and there were long graceful arms wrapped around their waist. 

“There you are, I was worried.” Nadia’s voice dripped like honey into The Apprentice’s hair. “I heard the rumors and set to find you immediately. Come.” 

Nadia grabbed The Apprentice’s hand and led them away from the balcony. The Apprentice took a minute to marvel at Nadia. Her hair, her body, she radiated grace, and her hands were always comforting. It didn’t take long for The Apprentice to realize where they were going. 

Nadia opened the Contemplation Tower and lead her to the private area patting a spot next to her. The Apprentice obeyed and sat next to her. 

Nadia let out a deep sigh and cupped their cheek. “I didn’t want you to find out, but I guess it can’t be help. I’m hopelessly in love with you. Ever since I met you, my whole life has changed. I’ve learned so much about myself and about ruling Vesuvia.” 

“Nadia...” They leaned into her touch closing their eyes listening to her talk. They knew better at this point than to interrupt. 

“I even learned to forgive my sisters. You don’t know the power you have over me my love.” Nadia place a loving kiss on The Apprentice’s lips. Pulling away, that’s when she spoke again. 

“My love, Will you marry me?” 

That was when The Apprentice opened her eyes. Nadia was holding an elegant ring, one that had its band wrapped around a beautiful emerald gem. 

The Apprentice beamed. The rumors were true, just spread early. Knowing Nadia was waiting for an answer they spoke quickly.

“Of course.”


	3. Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian’s turn.

It was quiet, everything had been for a while. But it was especially quiet while walking hand in hand with Julian throughout Vesuvia. It was then the apprentice realized why it was so quiet.

Julian was not talking. 

The Apprentice looked up at the taller man and squeezed his hand. 

It was already strange that he asked they went out for an “adventure” today around the town. For a while Julian talked, about little things, like a tidbit here and there, but now he was not talking at all. 

“Illya?” His voice was quiet and reached Julian’s ears and an immediate red color flushed across his cheeks. Reaching the tips of his ears. 

Julian cleared his throat, and turned to the smaller man. “Yes dear?” 

“You are oddly quiet.” They stopped walking in front of the bridge. 

“I-Well have a lot on my mind.” Julian’s eyes would not meet The Apprentice’s. They kept dancing around in many different directions. As if worried about stopping on the other boy’s. That was until The Apprentice grabbed his face and gave a small smile. 

“Hey, whatever it is, it’s okay. We have been through much, much worse.” 

That was what broke Julian. He smiled pulling them onto the bridge. “You remember this place?” 

“Yeah, you saved me here.” Curiosity filled their features. As if he’d forget. 

“Then you returned the favor, tenfold. Even after I tried to push you away. You just kept coming after me, saving me.” He smiles and took The Apprentice’s hands, rubbing circles into them. 

“Illya...I” 

That was when he kissed him. It wasn’t rough, but is was eager, they entwined their fingers and stood their for a moment. Just kidding and swinging their hands. When they finally parted, Julian smiled. 

“Oh wait I skipped a part!” He knelt down in front of The Apprentice and pulled out a small box, presenting the apprentice with a small ring with a red gem. “Will you-“ 

“Oh my gods....Yes! Yes!” The Apprentice bounced and nearly toppled Julian over. 

“I didn’t even finish my question.” 

“You didn’t have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the question is. Do I do the other three?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, we have reached my newer nonsense.  
> Tumblr: Blackwell-ninja


End file.
